Felix
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: In 2008 Gene's wife is shot and he can't cope without her so he takes a drastic step. This is an A2A story with a small amount of Dollhouse in chapter 1. Now moved to the M section because Gene and Alex can't behave themselves. Galex. Final smuty chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This story is for MorganaNK.

I don't either Dollhouse or A2A, but if Gene ever did become an active I'd sell my soul to Keats to hire him for the weekend.

Kim.**  
><strong>

**Felix**

There was a mystery surrounding the man they named Felix, he had just turned up one day begging to forget, apparently his wife had been shot and killed on a barge in the Thames while taking their little girl to school. The man had signed his life over to the Dollhouse on the spot, refusing to say any more about his past and not wanting to regain his memories – ever.

Adelle had spotted his potential immediately and so Felix joined the mindless shells that wandered the rooms of the House. Even though his mind had been wiped, he still seemed to wear a cloak of misery, never smiling or seeking companionship like the others.

XXXXX

He was an unusual 'doll', Topher mused, not handsome in the conventional sense and a good 20 years older than most of the others. He was still a big hit with the ladies though; they were practically falling over themselves for a night with Felix.

In fact he was so in demand that virtually as soon as he'd had a treatment, a nap and something to eat he was back on the couch being reprogrammed for another rich widow to whisk away.

Another treatment was over; Felix sat up at Topher's command. His brilliant blue eyes were calm and he said in a gruff voice.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes but just for a little while."

The response was automatic, for a moment Topher was mesmerised by his eyes and he understood what the women saw in this man, those eyes were a knockout and that smoke-roughened British accent incredibly sexy. If he was a different sort of guy Topher might be tempted to hire Felix himself.

"Why don't you get yourself a snack?"

Felix held Topher's gaze for a second then bobbed his head and got to his feet and padded off.

XXXXX

In the small corner of his consciousness that even a genus like Topher couldn't completely strip away, Felix wondered if he would dream tonight.

He had many recurring dreams and in each he was a different person, an estate manager for an English aristocrat, a soldier at the battle of Waterloo, a manservant to Lord Byron.

In one he was just a bloke on holiday in sunny Spain with his mates but his favourite – the one he longed to be true was where he was a detective in the Metropolitan Police, he was at his happiest in this dream.

He spent his days beating up the scum of 80'sLondon and racing round the streets in his beloved fiery red Quattro, the love of his life in the passenger seat wearing her trademark white leather jacket and skin tight jeans.

Felix sighed as he sat at a table on his own and began to eat, conscious thought receded again leaving just the one disconnected word.

Bolly.

XXXXX

A/N - So what do you think? Should I leave it as an angsty one-shot?

Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alex was rushing through the streets of LA, cursing the traffic. 3 sodding years those spooky-dooky bastards had her locked up, all because she happened to answer a call on the radio. The gunman had asked for her by name for Christ's sake, how was she supposed to know that he was an undercover MI5 agent posing as the main contact for a new al-Qaeda terrorist cell?

The bullet wound she received had been superficial, a mere scratch. Alex woke up in a safe house and was told that until the cell had been closed down here she had to stay. No word would be sent to her husband or child, as far as the outside world was concerned Alex Hunt was dead. Her death was to prove to the terrorists that Layton could be trusted. She was just the unlucky copper whose name had been chosen at random from a long list.

At first she tried pleading with her kidnappers – they were always kidnappers to Alex even if their main concern was the safety of the realm-, then screaming at them to let her go, finally she gave up.

Her prison was a luxury penthouse at the top of Beetham tower in Manchester, it had every amenity she could want from a gym to the most comprehensive library she'd ever seen and the view was spectacular, in fact the only thing it didn't have was the one thing she really needed – her family.

Being apart from Gene and Molly was heartbreaking; it was made all the worse because she knew the Gene wouldn't be able to cope without her.

XXXXX

The first time Alex saw the wonder that was Gene Hunt she knew they would marry, it was an 'eyes meeting across a crowded room' moment. He had transferred down from Manchester to take up the post of her Superintendent, rumours had circulated that he was a plain speaking, old fashioned copper who didn't suffer fools gladly and would strip away any dead wood.

So the atmosphere at his first briefing was unsurprisingly tense, the team were seated a good 5 minutes early and the man himself made his entrance dead on 9 AM, sweeping through the room trailing a spicy aftershave that headed straight for Alex's all but dormant libido and slapped it about the face.

He'd stood before the assembled coppers and glared at them.

"Right you lot of soft, southern so…" He stopped short as his eyes met Alex's and the rest of the room disappeared. Alex was thankful that she:- a) was sitting as her knees had turned to jelly and b) wasn't a bloke otherwise her attraction to Gene would have been obvious for all to see.

Their relationship progressed quickly from that day, Gene asked her out that night, stumbling over his words with the arrogance he'd displayed in the briefing nowhere to be seen. He moved in within the week and they married a month later.

After a train-wreck of a first marriage life with Gene was paradise. He was a good if slightly over-protective father to Molly unlike Pete Molly's biological dad, who Alex wouldn't trust to look after a goldfish. They even discussed having another child then she got that bloody call on the radio.

But now she was free, the terrorist cell had been eliminated so MI5 had no reason to keep her hidden away any more. They had been most generous, engineering a substantial lottery win to 'compensate for any inconvenience' as they put it, Alex just saw it as hush money. Although it **did** mean that she would never have to work again.

They had also located her husband and negotiated his release from the Dollhouse, buying him out had cost them a significant proportion of their annual budget, but Alex had refused to sign the Official Secrets Act until Gene was a free man with all his memories.

The news that Gene had voluntarily joined the organisation hadn't really surprised her, in his place Alex would have done the same, she was just supremely thankful he hadn't tried a more permanent way to forget.

At last Alex found the building she was looking for, she pulled over to the side of the road and more or less dumped the hire car not caring if it was clamped or towed, her only thought was seeing Gene again.

XXXXX

"Please Mrs Hunt have a seat, can I get you something to drink?" Adelle was polite in a hard sort of way and, Alex was surprised to learn, British.

"No thanks, I just want my husband." 'Want' being the understatement of the centaury, Alex thought.

The door opened and Gene walked through looking slimmer than the last time she'd seen him, her heart skipped a beat. He was here, after 3 long years Gene Hunt was finally standing in front of her.

They just gazed at each other for a heartbeat, then Alex ran to him. He engulfed her in a bear hug, burying his face in her neck and breathing her scent.

"God! I have **missed** you love." She whispered.

Gene lifted his head and she could see the unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"Less talking more snogging." He said as his mouth descended on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thanks for the reviews, here's the last chapter - enjoy. Kim

Oh and I own nothing but a fertile imgination.

**Chapter 3**

They left Adelle's office hurriedly hand in hand, both desperate to be alone and naked. As they exited the building, Alex saw the unwelcome sight of a traffic warden writing out a ticket.

"Bugger!"

Gene looked over and frowned.

"That your car Bols?"

She nodded and undid a couple of buttons on her blouse, displaying rather too much cleavage for Gene's liking, he re-fastened her buttons.

"I don't think so Bolly-keks, no-one else to see those lovelies 'cept me."

Alex opened her mouth to argue, when something about the parking attendant made her stop.

"No you're right love, I'm not his type" She turned to him and undid his shirt to mid-chest.

"What you doi..?" Gene looked again at the man, who was now folding the ticket and putting it into a plastic bag.

Gene sighed resignedly, "The things I do for you woman! You'd better make it up to me when we get back to the hotel."

Alex stood back and watched as her husband, the grade A alpha male, walked over to the car. His usual aggressive striding lightened and he padded over to the man, an open smile on his face.

She was too far away to hear the conversation, but it included numerous flamboyant gestures and Gene rested a hand on the man's shoulder more than once, all the time smiling flirtatiously and gazing deeply into the other man's eyes, who was looking decidedly overwhelmed and flattered.

Alex chuckled to herself knowing how powerless _she'd_ felt when Gene had concentrated his attention on her during their first date. His eyes were completely mesmerising and she would've agreed to anything, so she was totally unsurprised when the man tore up the ticket and wrote something on one of the scraps.

He handed it to Gene with a hopeful grin, who pocketed it and the 2 men shook hands, Gene covering their clasped hands with his other. He leant in and whispered in the other man's ear, letting go with another dazzling grin and the parking attendant wandered off on unsteady legs looking slightly shell-shocked.

Alex walked over to Gene, with one eyebrow raised. "Well that went worryingly well Hunt."

"Yeah, so think on. If it doesn't work out with you me and Dale are gonna take a little trip to the Catskills, whatever the fuck they are."

"Just what did they get Felix to do in that place?"

"Don't remember and I don't want to. Now take me home before I lose all self-control and ravish you in the middle of the street. "

XXXXX

"Bloody Hell, this is posh Bols, bet it's costing a pretty penny." Gene looked round the penthouse suite.

"Good! 3 years they kept us apart, least they can do give us somewhere nice for our re-union."

"Mmm union." Gene gazed at her, his eyes full of lust. "Come 'ere Bols."

Alex moved willingly into his arms, he brushed his mouth gently over hers only deepening the kiss when she wove her fingers in his hair and forced his head closer.

She grabbed his hand and pressed the palm over her breast, breaking the kiss with a gasp as a bolt of excitement fizzed from nipple to between her thighs.

"You in a hurry Bols?" Gene smirked.

"3 sodding years, that's 36 months, 156 weeks.."

Gene stopped her words with his mouth, she was right it _had _been far, far too long and although he'd only been fully aware of things for 48 hours his hunger for Alex was raging inside.

Gene deftly unbuttoned her blouse and Alex tore it from her body, Gene's hot gaze zeroed in on her chest. Her breasts were spilling over the top of her lacy, red bra, the nipples seemingly trying to poke through the material.

"Bloody love red." He growled.

Gene splayed his hands on her ribs and swiped his thumbs over the hard peaks, Alex moaned and thrust her chest forward an invitation that Gene was more than happy to accept. He unclipped the bra and took one taught bud into his hot mouth, grazing his teeth over it.

"Gene." Alex cried out. "Please more."

He continued to suck and lick at the nipple while his hands moved lower to Alex's legs, he drew them upwards under her skirt, one rested at her hip the other dipped between her thighs, the fingers stroking the damp fabric of her underwear.

"More… _please._" Alex's voice was ragged with need.

Gene obliged her eagerly sliding his hand inside her knickers, Alex widened her stance to give him greater access and he stroked her soaking folds.

She moved her hips restlessly trying to manoeuvre his teasing fingers to the right spot, after a few seconds Gene gave in and slid his index finger inside and curled it round to graze her G spot.

"Fuck..yes." Alex was a heartbeat from orgasm.

Gene suddenly withdrew his finger, much to Alex's distress.

"No, Gene!"

"Bed now!" He ordered his chest heaving with excitement.

Alex practically threw herself onto the bed, Gene hurriedly stripped and Alex wriggled out of the rest of her clothes, eyes fixed on Gene's prominent erection.

She unconsciously licked her lips, later when she could think straight again, she was going to give Gene the blow job of his life, but for now all Alex could focus on was how quickly she get him inside her and release the throbbing tension at her core.

Gene moved to the foot of the bed and started to crawl along her, kissing his way up her body, when he was directly above her, he paused watching the tense anticipation on her features. Alex couldn't wait any longer; she knocked his elbow and rolled so that she was on top. She sank down, sighing in relief as his amazing organ filled her completely and began to slide up and down.

She threw her head back, eyes closed, hands resting on Gene's thighs riding him vigorously, desperate for the relief only her husband could give. He watched her in admiration as she pleasured both of them, thinking not for the first time what a luck bastard he was.

Alex vaguely felt Gene's hands on her hips as he steadied her, but her main focus was the new/familiar sensation of making love to her husband. She ground down on him once, twice more then screamed his name as orgasm rushed through her. Gene rolled them over again as Alex was still pulsating around him and began to thrust rapidly, his self control all but gone.

The incredible friction re-ignited Alex's desire and she began to match him stroke for stroke.

Gene's eyes were midnight blue with arousal and focused solely on her. At times like this, Alex knew that she was his entire universe and that knowledge coupled with the sensation of him repeatedly nudging her G-spot triggered her second, earth-shattering climax.

Alex clamping down on his cock tipped Gene over the edge and they cried out in unison as the stars exploded around them.

Gene rolled on to his back, holding Alex tightly and they lay in silence just enjoying the closeness, as their racing hearts slowed to normal.

Alex had felt like a junkie denied her fix without him, it wasn't just the physical act she needed it was _him_. His warm body wrapped round her at night, his teasing when she got annoyed over something trivial, his masculine sent surrounding her in the bathroom as she bathed, his silvery-blue eyes gazing possessively as she dressed in the mornings and his gruff voice whispering filthy, arousing words, listing in exquisite detail exactly what he was going to do to her.

Gene felt he'd come home, even though he was on the wrong continent, home wasn't a place it was her.

He loved his stepdaughter Molly, would kill to keep her safe in fact, but if it came down to it, Alex would be his choice without a seconds hesitation, and even though he'd lost 3 years it struck him how much he'd missed Alex.

"Love you Alex." Gene said, surprising her.

They seldom said the words; there was no need, for the same reason it wasn't necessary to say that the sky was blue, it just was.

"And I love you Gene." Alex raised her head and they kissed.

"So Bols, how long have we got the room for?"

"Well, MI5 are only paying for tonight, but Molly's staying with Pete for a week so I thought we could stay and see the sights."

"Only one sight I'm interested in." He gave a slow, lingering look up and down her naked body.

"Come on love, let's see if the bath's big enough for 2."

The End.


End file.
